


25 Year Old Virgin

by CelestialAngel2000



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dominance, Eventual Romance, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Submission, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAngel2000/pseuds/CelestialAngel2000
Summary: Eggsy's life has turned around. He's part of a secret agency, is one of the top agents ever to come through Kingsman HQ, has amazing friends, and works with two of the most amazing men, Harry and Merlin. He can't help but feel a strong attraction for these two and he secretly pines for them. But he knows they will never look at him especially when they realize that he's completely inexperienced.That's right. Eggsy is still a virgin. And it all comes crashing down around him when he's put up for a mission against a huge drug and sex trafficking cartel kingpin. Now his deepest secret is about to explode outwards and he tries everything in his power to protect it.But Merlin and Harry are determined to corner Eggsy and figure out what's going on.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 46
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my first Kingsman fic that I've ever tried to write but not my first work in the fanfiction world. This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but it's going further than I thought so it might be a few chapters. Anyways enjoy.

Eggsy turned a corner in Kingsman HQ swearing like a sailor. His suit, torn, ripped, and singed. The buttons lost somewhere between the third and fourth floor. His undershirt sporting some large holes and slashes in, what once used to be, “pristine” white. And his tie? Well….he was sure half of it was back in the warehouse he had infiltrated. 

As he passed by a window he stopped and stared at his reflection. “Bloody ell,” Eggsy whispered to himself as he lightly prodded a bruise on his cheek. Yeah he was right. It wasn’t as bad as he had originally thought. 

It was worse.

Even his pants hadn’t escaped damage. Holes littered the legs, and one leg below the knee was almost ready to fall off. “Fucking ell,” Eggsy swore again out loud upon realizing that he was missing his right oxford shoe. 

‘Welp if those goons didn’t kill me, Harry might as well,’ Eggsy scoffed to himself as he began his slow trudge down the hallway towards Merlin’s office. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he pictured his mentor turned boss staring at him in disbelief. If he could see him right now. Harry was always getting on his ass about the “unnecessary” risks he took on his missions. Well he said unnecessary; Eggsy liked to think of it as a “creative communication of his art.” He snorted at the thought and shook his head at the amusing thought that came forth of both Harry or Merlin’s eye begin twitching at his appearance. 

Oh well kept them young. Speaking of the ladder…

Eggsy came to a stop outside of Merlin’s office door. Sighing he braced himself, straightened his back, and wrapped his knuckles against the door in front of him. Without waiting for a response he pushed on the door and allowed himself into the wizard’s office. 

Merlin as per usual was sitting behind his desk, three different monitors feeding Kingsman’s technical genius continuous play by play information as he directed an agent in the field. His mad typing slowed for a split second as he glanced over his shoulder, no doubt ready to rebuke him for his admittance before waiting for permission. Raising an eyebrow, he turned back and continued speaking to the agent, not even uttering a word at the behavior.

“Okay Agent Lamorak you’re almost at the extraction point. Go west another 500 meters and the jet will be waiting on the strip to take you back home. Is that understood?”  
Eggsy took the fact that he hadn’t been dismissed from Merlin’s office as a good sign and went to sit at the chair just past Merlin’s desk slightly off to the side. Sinking down he just barely managed to contain the hiss of pain as his sore muscles did their best to relax into the unyielding chair. 

“Okay, Agent Lamorak good job. You’re in the air and headed back here. I will talk to you in 14 hours or so. Get some sleep agent.” With that Merlin disconnected from Lamorak and turned to finally regard Eggsy with his full attention. His gaze flicked up the entire length and he snorted in amusement. 

“Is this the moment lad where I ask you if the other guy looks worse?” 

Eggsy rolled his eyes at Merlin’s humor but decided to bite. “Well now thatcha mention it Merlin he was kinda lookin worse for wear, if ya get my meanin.” 

“Indeed.” Merlin’s lips quirked up in amusement. “I’m assuming that if you’ve made it here Harry hasn’t yet seen your…interesting state, shall we say?” 

“Oh come off it guv! You and me both know that if he had seen me I wouldn be here right now, ya get me? You’d probably hear him still goin on and on to me about my clothing and how I should take more pride in my appearance and all that nice crap. Don’t get me wrong, I have a new appreciation for my lot in life, and if I do say so myself I can pull off a damn suit and make the ladies and men swoon,” Merlin snorted at that and rolled his eyes, but Eggsy continued on as if nothing happened, “but man I’d prolly never get to this debrief if tha had happened.” 

“Well you do realize this could have waited till tomorrow?” Merlin cocked his head to the side. “You could have just sent me a simple message that you would have been in first thing in the morning, Eggsy.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes at that. “Oh sure, then I would have you breathing down my neck the next day, guv. Nah it’s okay. Besides, I like seeing your charmin face fore goin to bed.” He winked at Merlin who just stared at him with a dead pan expression.

“Indeed. Well then,” Merlin reached over onto his desk where he kept his clipboard, “let’s start this debriefing and get you out of here….your shedding soot….”

An hour later Eggsy stumbled out of Merlin’s office grumbling the whole way. Maybe he should have just listened to Merlin and decided to come the next day. Now that the adrenaline rush had worn off it had left his body tired and shaking. Luckily for him Kingsman had it’s own level of suites dedicated to the agents returning from missions.  
At times the agents might need a quick place to crash and these suites offered the perfect solution. Soundproofed and stocked with everything the agents could possibly need and constantly rotated whether used or not it was a home away from home in essence. 

Eggsy sighed as he sat down on the king sized bed in his bedroom and turned on the bedside lamp. Putting his pills beside the lamp he proceeded to strip out of his ruined suit. Then hobbling over to the bathroom he turned on the shower spray and stepped under the steaming torrent. 

The water made him moan in gratitude as it felt like a gentle massage on his aching muscles. Scrubbing himself up he washed himself everywhere until the water wasn’t pink or black. Stepping out of the shower he took some of his cream and dabbed the cuts that littered his face and knuckles. Looking into the full body mirror hanging from the door he inventoried all of his injuries. Luckily for him nothing had been broken, and that was lucky. The explosion that had knocked him into the wall had luckily not produced anything more damaging than some cuts and nasty bruises. And maybe a slight concussion. The doctors in medical had looked him over and had found nothing of any concern. The bruises would slowly fade and he was given the normal talk for treating his concussion. Other than that nothing for it.

Sighing, Eggsy headed back into his room and folded back the blankets on his bed. Getting in he turned out the light and laid in the darkness. In the dark, away from the hustle and bustle of HQ and the lights, his mind could wander.

It had been hard to sit there and debrief with Merlin, because Eggsy had to admit to himself, the man was fit. And incredibly attractive. His hazel eyes with flecks of green watching him attentively like the hawk that Eggsy knew the handler was. There was nothing that Merlin didn’t know or couldn’t figure out relatively quickly if he wanted to. Even though he had never seen the handler outside of his jumpers, which were just as insanely attractive, pulled tight across his chest and hugging his lean yet muscular arms, Eggsy knew the man was hiding a well built body that would make any active agent proud. 

Then there was Harry. Eggsy’s mentor, friend, and confidant. 

The man was amazing in Eggsy’s point of view. Perfectly tailored bespoke suits, oxfords always polished to a high shine, glasses in perfect place, brown eyes with laugh lines in the corners behind them, and his hair perfectly coiffed. Harry was a walking, deadly, masterpiece. He could still picture Harry’s smooth voice on the night before his final test. The way Harry had toasted to him, claiming Eggsy was exactly what Kingsman needed. His warm cadence had sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach that night and every night after. The fact that Harry had such faith in him and his abilities always made him feel as if he was on cloud nine.

Between Merlin’s quiet, steel like strength and Harry’s strong, deadly cunning Eggsy felt like a man lost at sea. And completely hopelessly lost because he knew that he was so far gone for both men that there was no safe way out of this. 

But there was no way either one of them would ever look at him that way and even less so if they knew the truth about himself. Turning over he punched his pillow in anger.  
Sighing he closed his eyes. Those two would never look at him and if they ever found out his last and closest held secret then they really would scoff at him. 

Because he wasn’t as experienced as he lead everybody to believe. It was one thing to flirt and be cheeky but quite another to enact on those passing winks. Because he wasn’t experienced what so ever.

No. 

He was still a virgin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eggsy walked through HQ the next morning with a spring in his step. After getting cleaned up, taking his medication, and putting on a normal t-shirt and sweat pants, he felt as if he could take on the world. Walking with his hands in his pockets he made his way to Harry’s office and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.”

Opening the door, Eggsy beamed at the man sitting behind his desk. Harry looked up from the paperwork on his desk and smiled back at Eggsy.

“Ah Eggsy! How was the mission yesterday?”

“As if you don’t know.” Eggsy threw himself in the chair in front of Harry’s desk. “Am I really suppose ta believe that you don’t know what happened on da mission?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Should I know?”

Eggsy rubbed his eyes. “Maybe it’s for the best that you don’t. Let’s just say it was a new walk of shame for me.”

“Indeed.” Harry’s lips quirked. “I see you’re a little banged up my boy but otherwise no worse for wear since medical would have kept you longer if that were the case.”

Eggsy grinned and threw his hands up. “Caught in the act, Harry. Ya know me too well.” 

Harry smiled. “Can I help you with anything, Eggsy?” 

“Nah, Harry just thought I’d stop by.” 

A knock at the door interrupted them before Harry could respond. Eggsy looked at him and Harry waved at him to keep on sitting. “Come in!” Harry called towards the door. The door opened and Merlin walked in. Eggsy raised his eyebrows at his entrance. 

“Harry. Eggsy.” Merlin nodded to him as he walked closer and put a folder on Harry’s desk. “I procured those files you requested at the last round table meeting. Everything you requested is in there.” 

“Thank you, Merlin.” Harry placed the folder on top of a file at the end of the table. “Eggsy here was just paying me a social call.”

“Aiye,” Merlin looked at Eggsy, “how are you feeling today lad?”

Eggsy shrugged. “No worse for wear honestly. Took my meds, rested my head, and got cleaned up. Feeling as good as anyone else who was blown half to hell.”

“Well that’s good to hear. Maybe this will help keep you from taking unnecessary risks in the future, hmm?” Merlin gave one of his most lethal grins which made Eggsy quiver in his seat. 

He swallowed thickly. “Yeah, well I doubt that Merlin. Anyways, I should head down to the cafeteria. Kinda hungry. I’ll catch up with you two laters?” 

Without waiting for a reply he quickly exited Harry’s office before he could give anything else away. Taking a deep breath Eggsy quickly speed walked into the nearest bathroom, entering a stall, he locked it behind him. Taking a few deep breaths Eggsy glared down at the front of his sweatpants. His “problem” beginning to make itself known. 

Grunting in anger he banged his head against the stall door behind him. Wincing, he let out a stream of colourful swear words upon remembering the steady headache from his concussion. 

He was up shits creek with no sign of a boat in site never mind paddles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eggsy sat across Roxy a week later in a small café not far from the tailor shop. The majority of his cuts had healed up nicely from the medication prescribed to him; and the smaller of his bruises had already disappeared. The larger ones would take more time but already they were beginning to lighten on the edges.

“Well I have to say I have seen you look worse,” Roxy quietly told him as she took a sip of her latte. 

Eggsy winked at her. “I’m surprised ta be honest that it wasn’t worse actually.”

“Did you do your report?” 

“I did.” Eggsy nodded as he took his own sip of his coffee. “I reported in with Merlin the following day.” He sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

Roxy eyed him knowingly. “And?”

“And what?” Eggsy raised his eyebrow at his friend. 

“Did you come on to him?”

“Rox!”

“Oh come on, Eggsy!” Roxy huffed. “You would have to be blind to not see the torch you're carrying for Merlin. And for that matter Harry as well.”

“Oh my god, Roxy! I thought we were best friends! What the hell?!”

“We are! That’s why as your friend I think you should know that those two are married.”

Eggsy couldn’t stop from choking on his coffee. As he thumped on his chest he glared at Roxy sitting across from him. “There what?” He just barely managed to splutter out his nose burning slightly from his drink. 

“They’re married, Eggsy.”

“For how long?!”

Roxy shrugged. “I don’t know the exact time frame here but it’s been many years. As old as we are maybe.”

“Oh my god.” Eggsy sank his head down into the palms of his hands. Nothing ever seemed to go his way. He’s had the biggest crush on his two bosses since he could remember. When he watched Harry take on Rottie and his gang of thugs he could feel his pants getting tighter witnessing the controlled, yet vicious, movements as he took out Dean’s goons. And Merlin? His first sight of the Kingsman Quartermaster had been waiting in the hallway for himself and Harry to arrive for the new recruits. Holding his clipboard in his hand he had looked at them as he rounded the corner. Eggsy had just barely kept the shiver down as he noticed Merlin look him up and down as if sizing him up. The quiet authority Merlin carried with him had almost made him shy away from the quartermaster. 

“Well there goes that,” Eggsy remarked as he took another large swallow of his coffee.

Roxy winced in sympathy. “I’m sorry, Eggsy.”

Eggsy just shrugged. “Story of my life eh Rox?” Roxy cocked her head to the side at that and Eggsy sighed but tried to explain. “It’s just my life, Rox. Dad died when I was five. Got saddled with tha shit excuse for a step dad, Dean. Mom was in and out of addiction problems and when Daisy came along that just put a nail in the coffin, ya hear? Don’t get me wrong I love my little flower, an wouldn’t give her up for anythin in the whole world, it’s the only thing that ever came out of Dean’s junk worth anythin, ya get me? And like here’s the thing, when I first met Harry it was like a hero worship thing. Dude was fit as fuck and posh beyond belief. And Merlin? Fuck, he’s amazing. How he would stare us all down, dude is intimidating as shit. But wow his eyes. Do you know he has flecks of gold and in his eyes mixed with the green? And I’m sure he’s fit as shit under those jumpers. I just want to tell him to pin me down and ram-“

“Okay, Eggsy I get it!” Roxy quickly cupped her ears. “I don’t want to hear of your lewd fantasies on our bosses. Look,” Roxy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “I don’t know what to do here. But I’m sorry to tell you all of this. But are you sure they don’t feel the same way about you?”

Eggsy frowned at her. “What do you mean?”

This time it was Roxy’s turn to roll her eyes. “Eggsy, come on. They do stare at you. When you're leaving a room, their glances linger on you. Harry has lost his train of thought once or twice when you’ve walked into the room. Merlin swears a whole storm up when you're on mission and something is going wrong.”

“How do you know-?”

“The techs talk, Eggsy.” She just stared at him with a completely deadpan expression. “I think if you wanted to there’s more going on between the two of them when it comes to you then you want to admit.”

Eggsy sighed and played with his coffee cup as he mulled over everything Roxy had just said to him. Merlin and Harry liking him? Those two fit blokes liking him? Roxy must be losing it. One too many missions that involved her getting hit in the head too many times. 

“I don’t know Rox.” He scratched his head. “Ah well. Should be getting back, ya know? I think we have a meeting.”

Rolling her eyes, Roxy stood up. “Honestly, Eggsy it’s amazing that you can even remember where we go to work every day.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Agent Gawain, stay a little longer after the debriefing. Merlin and myself need to talk to you about your next mission in a little more depth, I’m afraid.” 

Eggsy nodded. “Yes, Arthur.” 

He watched as the other holograms winked out and gave a slight nod to Roxy as she stood up and left the conference room. As the door closed behind her Harry reached under the desk and Eggsy heard the telling click of the lock sliding shut. Eggsy’s eyebrows rose at that as he looked at both Harry and Merlin. 

“We wanted to talk with you lad about the next mission.” Merlin handed him a folder. Flipping it open Eggsy regarded the picture staring back up at him. Hoolio Ectabar, drug lord of the central Americas. The man was known for his ruthlessness when it came to his drug ring and rumour had it that he was especially sinister for acts in the bedroom. Eggsy just barely managed to swallow. 

“So I’m guessin that this man is my next mission?” Eggsy remarked with a wink. 

Merlin regarded him calmly as his eyebrows rose slightly. “Yee are right about that, lad. Hoolio Ectabar is well known by us for quite some time. We’ve been compiling as much information on the king drug pin of that area for quite a few years now, and it seems about time for us to make our move.”

“Okay, so what do you want from me?” 

“We need ya to infiltrate the ring, lad,” Merlin remarked calmly, “by any means necessary.” 

Eggsy just looked at him. “I feel as if there’s something we're dancing around here.”

Harry coughed slightly from the head of the table and Eggsy turned to regard him better. 

“It seems as if one of the best ways to infiltrate this man’s inner circle is to make a ruthless name for yourself within his drug ring.”

“Swell Harry I can do that for you.”

“Hang on a second, lad. We actually need you to be more low key than that.”

Eggsy frowned at them. “What do you mean?”

“Well see Hoolio Ectabar isn’t known for just his drugs. He’s also known for trafficking in the illegal sex rings in that region as well.” Harry’s eyes got hard at that and a ruthless glint flickered in them. “He has a penchant for taking on young, healthy, virile young men.”

Eggsy swallowed at that. “I see.” He fiddled with his hands in his lap as he took in what Harry had just told him.

“Eggsy, we will do our utmost best in an effort to keep you safe.” Merlin knew that these words would sound empty to the agent. Eggsy knew that if things went south he was on his own. He would have to get himself out. If it wasn’t feasible to go in after him and he held no delusions that someone would be rescuing him at the end of the day. But that wasn’t Eggsy’s main concern. 

“Merlin, you and me both know that while you’re the guv and all, if something goes wrong I will be on my own,” Eggsy remarked with a small sad smirk. “Look…do I need to take this mission? It’s in a way a honey pot.”

Harry and Merlin glanced at one another. “Well, yes, it is, Eggsy. You have had your lessons in seduction, and although you haven’t been put on a mission of this kind of calibre yet I have full expectations that you can-“

“No.”

Merlin paused. “No?”

“No.”

“My boy, I’m sure we can-“

“No, Harry I’m sorry.” Eggsy threw himself back on his chair, letting it scrape against the floor, as he stood up. Doing the button of his suit back up he walked towards the door. “If you would be so kind, Arthur to open the door please.”

Eggsy didn’t see it, but Harry gave a violent flinch at the mention of his code name coming from Eggsy’s lips. Merlin glanced at Harry and his gaze hardened.

“We’re not done here I’m afraid, agent.” His tone hard, brooking no argument. 

Eggsy’s back stiffened and he slowly turned to look back at the two of them still at the head of the table where he had left them. 

“Actually we are, Merlin,” Eggsy’s voice hardened, “I’m not doing the mission. And I’m afraid no matter what you have to say about that will impact or change my decision.”  
Merlin opened his mouth to argue but Harry held up his hand. He stopped upon the raised hand and gazed questioningly at Harry. Harry just stared at Eggsy, who glared back, vibrating with barely controlled fear and anger. Slowly, Harry lowered his hand and hit the button below the desk that would unlock the door. Eggsy relaxed upon hearing the lock click open. 

“You may go, Eggsy.”

Before the two could change their minds Eggsy turned and bolted from the room. Not even bothering to spare them a second glance back. 

When the door clicked shut behind Eggsy’s retreating figure, Merlin rounded on Harry. 

“What was that, Harry?!” The Scots temper getting the best of him. “I understand you have a soft spot for thee lad, but we cannot afford to show favouritism to anyone, even Eggsy.”

“That’s not what this is Merlin.” Harry quietly remarked steepling his fingers in front of his face as he gazed at the place Eggsy had just been standing mere seconds ago.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Oh pray tell what it is then, Harry.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t catch onto it Merlin.”

Merlin opened his mouth and then paused closing it once more. Now that Harry mentioned it he did find it strange at the strong reaction the young man had taken upon hearing about the mission. His tone had been hard, but there was something else there that now that he thought about it he could remember picking up.

“He was afraid, Merlin.”

Merlin looked down at Harry in confusion. Eggsy? The charming, confident, cheeky, flirtatious pain in the ass was scared? “Of what Harry.”

“I don’t know, Merlin.” Harry quietly intoned. “But I intend to find out.” His steely voice broking no argument.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this next chapter. 
> 
> I know you guys probably thought we would see more Harry and Merlin just hang in there, by next chapter they will start becoming a bigger presence. 
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback by everyone! The kudos and bookmarks are also very appreciated so thank you for all the love!
> 
> Enjoy

Eggsy was sweating slightly under the collar after having left the round table conference room. He made a beeline down the stairs into the shop below, politely waved to Andrew, and pushed open the front door to the tailors. Sighing in relief he jumped into a taxi, and leaned back in his seat after giving the destination.

Closing his eyes he focused on deep breathing as he bumped lightly in the back of the cab. His sweat slowly began to dry making chills go down his spine and his heart rate began too slow in his chest. Sighing in relief, Eggsy opened his eyes and looked out the window at the passing London scape before him.

How could this have happened? Well I guess it wasn’t too big of a surprise, really. It was bound to happen at some point in time or other. Those seduction skills hadn’t been for model practise. But somehow Eggsy had still believed, falsely, that this wouldn’t become an issue for him. He still held fantasies that he would find his dream guy, they would sweep him off his feet, and for his first time? It would be amazing. Well maybe not amazing, many first times were awkward, but comfortable. Safe. Warm.

Not being shoved underneath a kingpin who was known for his sadistic and masochistic tendencies and have him rip his virginity away from him in the most brutal way possible. Didn’t exactly appeal to Eggsy.

“Were here, sir,” the driver said to him from the front, “is there anything else you require?”

Eggsy startled himself awake and looked out the window. He could see Hyde Park stretching before him. “No, I’m good Pete thank you.” With a small smile he let himself out of the car.

The park itself had a fair amount of people in it. Dogs barking at one another as owners pulled on their leashes to drag them away. Some kids laughing and screaming while they threw around a ball to one another. Old gents sitting on benches talking and catching up. And people pushing baby strollers by him as they gossiped and laughed with one another.

Eggsy walked around each one and followed one of the trails that lead deeper into the park. He came to a stop in front of a large round fountain that wasn’t too congested, found an empty bench, and parked himself in front of the geyser of water.

How was he supposed to get himself out of this one? He’d just made it worse. Now not only did he reveal somewhat of his hand but it was worse than that. He had done it in front of Harry and Merlin. There was no way those two would take that sitting down. He had seen the way Merlin had stared at him like a hawk, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. He knew. Eggsy just knew he knew. And if Merlin didn’t know, it wouldn’t take him long to put two and two together.

And Harry?

Eggsy had shuddered at the look in Harry’s eyes. Even though Harry wasn’t in the field, every once in a while Eggsy could see the killer agent lurking within those brown eyes behind the horn rimmed glasses. And Eggsy knew that there was no way Harry would let this go either. He’d be lucky if those too allowed him to walk away scot free.

Sighing in frustration, Eggsy leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. He could feel shame bubbling up within about how he had reacted to the news of the mission, demanding to be let out of the room, and the storming out from Kingsman that he had done.

“What the hell am I gonna do,” he mumbled into his hands.

“Eggsy?”

Startled, Eggsy looked up in shock. Standing at the opposite end of the bench was Roxy. She gave him a quizzical look. “Are you okay?”

Eggsy quickly shook his head and sat up. “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Rox, how did ya know I was here?”

“May I?” Roxy gestured at the empty seat beside him. Nodding that she could sit, he watched as his best friend sat down next to him. “I saw how you stormed out of the conference room and made a beeline out of the tailors. You looked frazzled. The last time I saw you look like that was after that child sex trafficking mission you had to do back in Cairo a couple of months back.”

Eggsy just barely managed to control the flinch at the reminder of that specific mission. There were some things that you never needed to see in life. Eggsy had seen too much on that mission that he would never be able to un-see.

“Eggsy, what happened? Did they say something to you?”

“Nah, nothin like tha, Rox.”

“Well what then, Eggsy? Do you want to talk about it, or?”

Sighing Eggsy relaxed against the bench. He needed to let this out. This particular secret was eating him alive from the inside out. He was already up shits creek with Merlin and Harry. Maybe if he confided in Roxy she would get his head screwed on straight so he could face the two of them again.

“Nah Rox, I’m not okay if you get my meaning.”

Roxy’s brow furrowed. Her eyes narrowing behind her own set of horn rimmed glasses. “No, I don’t quite catch your meaning, Eggsy. What happened in that conference room?”

“Rox, man,” Eggsy sighed, “I was approached for a mission.”

Roxy nodded her head at this. “Okay, what’s the mission?”

“Remember Hoolio Ectabar?”

“The drug, sex trafficking kingpin?”

“That’s the one.” Eggsy rubbed the bridge of his nose.“My mission involves him.”

“So what? They want you to infiltrate his gang?” Roxy furrowed her brow, not quite sure at what exactly had set Eggsy off so badly. “Well, I know that he’s ruthless. And they would probably want you to use your combat and gun skills to win your way into his circle…” Roxy drifted off when she watched Eggsy shake his head.

“Nah, Rox. That’s not it at all,” Eggsy quietly mumbled.

“So then how do they want you to infiltrate the gang? Unless,” Roxy paused as she went over everything she knew about the kingpin in her mind. “Wait, Eggsy. No. They can’t expect you too.”

Eggsy nodded his head a grimace marring his features. “Yup, Roxy that’s exactly what they want me to do.”

Roxy put her hand up to her mouth. “Eggsy, I’m so sorry. Do you need to take the assignment? Or could someone else take it?”

Eggsy winced at her questions as he remembered what had happened in the round table room. “Yeah, I think both Merlin and Harry know somethings off, Rox.” He rubbed the back of his neck the butterflies in his stomach making him nauseous.

“Are you worried that your training is going to fall through? Eggsy, I know these kinds of missions are hard on any agent, even the seasoned ones. But look, you’ll probably have Merlin in your ear the whole time considering this is a big fish Kingsman has been working hard at to nail down for months.”

When Eggsy heard Roxy say that he groaned in frustration. It stopped Roxy in her tracks and she just stared at Eggsy. “Rox! You don’t get it and that’s not your fault but what you just said there made it so much worse!”

Roxy didn’t say anything at Eggsy’s outburst. Instead, as a testament to Roxy’s training, she remained poised, calm, and silent. She merely regarded him, waiting for Eggsy’s outburst to taper off. Taking a few deep breaths Eggsy rubbed his hands down his face.

“Sorry, Rox. You didn’t deserve that and I’m not mad at you I mean that. I’m just-“

“You’re stressed.” Roxy stated in a deadpan voice. “Eggsy, what’s going on? You can talk to me. I can tell something is really bothering you.”

Eggsy clasped his hands in front of him and hunched over. He gazed blindly at the water falling from the fountain in front of them and ruminated what he was about to say. He had already went too far with everything. He had cast suspicion on himself with Merlin and Harry, and Roxy obviously knew he was bothered.

Steeling himself he hung his head and bit his lip. “I’m not as experienced as you might think, Rox.”

Roxy frowned at this omission. “What do you mean?” When Eggsy remained quiet she pressed him further. “Are you talking about sexually? Eggsy, I mean people have to start somewhere. And losing your virginity isn’t always the most comfortable of experiences, and maybe you haven’t been with too many people. But I’m sure-“

“No, Rox. Okay hang on your getting this all wrong.” Eggsy leaned back once more on the bench. “I’m a virgin, Rox.”

Roxy seemed taken aback and blinked a few times as she digested what he had just told her. “You’re a-“ She tapered off and leaned her head in her hand on the back of the bench. “Eggsy, you’ve never been with anyone before?”

Eggsy could feel his face heating up. He wouldn’t be surprised if his face was as red as a traffic sign. The heat coming off of him in waves would have melted ice. The suit was leaving him feeling hot under the collar and he blinked his eyes a couple of times. Swallowing around the lump in his throat he glanced at Roxy out of the corner of his eye.

“Never. I’m still a virgin, Rox.”

“Eggsy,” Roxy moved closer to him and put her arm around his shoulders hugging him close to her side, “there’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

“Rox, how can you say that?!” He threw his hands up in the air and leaned back on the bench. “I’m an agent, I’ve went through one of the most gruelling candidate process in the world, saved the world with you and Merlin. I’ve built myself up from nothing Rox and this kind of mission is the thing that’s gonna break me?!”

“Eggsy Unwin you listen to me!” Roxy stated with such vehemence that Eggsy couldn’t help but straighten up and stare at his friend. “There is nothing to be ashamed about! In fact, I kinda think it’s admirable.”

Eggsy felt the blush creeping back up his neck. “Rox, you don’t have to say things like that to make me feel better.”

“I’m not Eggsy. I mean it. It’s admirable. You’ve worked so hard and done so much, why would my opinion of you change merely because of the fact that you haven’t lost your virginity?” Roxy raised a skeptical eyebrow at Eggsy. “Doesn’t it sound ridiculous to you?”

“Well when you put it that way-“

“I’m right, Unwin. Just admit it. It’ll save you a lot of pain.” She winked at him which caused Eggsy to finally relax. He felt the tension leave his shoulders and he couldn’t help the grin that over took his face back.

“Thanks, Roxy. You’re a real pal.”

“Oh I know.” She winked at Eggsy. “Can I ask you something?”

“Rox, I’m pretty sure were beyond you asking me if you can ask me something.” Eggsy grinned at her. Roxy couldn’t help but give a slight smile in return.

“Was it a personal decision or?”

Eggsy shifted slightly. “Not really, Roxy. I mean it just never came up, ya know what I’m sayin? I was always busy trying to take care of Daisy and mom. Avoiding Dean as much as I could and trying to keep Daisy and me mom away from him.”

“It was never a priority for you.”

Eggsy nodded at that. “Yeah pretty much. It might sound stupid but I always had this thought Roxy of meeting this swell guy. Ya know? Just get to know them and maybe go on some dates. And then you know? Maybe when it’s the right time…”

“Oh Eggsy,” Roxy squeezed his hand. “Look I can’t tell you exactly how to handle this. But what I would say is go talk to Merlin and Harry. I’m sure something can be talked about. Do they know?”

“Roxy! Do ya honestly think that if they knew abou me like this they would ever look at me the same way?? It’s bad enough that I’m carrying a torch for two married men, now if those two same men figure out my crush and the fact that I’m a virgin…No Rox they would be disappointed.”

“Eggsy, listen to me.” Roxy took his hands tightly in her’s and stared at him. “I don’t know how Harry and Merlin will receive this news. However, I do know that this will not in any way mitigate how they see you in their eyes.”

Eggsy gave a grim smile. “Yeah Rox, I hope you're right.”

“Okay, how about we head back to HQ?”

“If it’s all the same to you, Rox I’m heading home,” Eggsy replied to her. “I just need some time.”

Roxy got up off the bench and looked down at him. “Okay, Eggsy if you’re sure. Just please don’t let this burden you too much, okay?”

Eggsy smiled at her as she turned and walked away from him. When Roxy was gone Eggsy could feel his stomach sink down into the floor once more. While he felt as if a weight had been lifted he couldn’t help but still feel dread gnawing his stomach.

**~x~**

Eggsy sat on the couch in his living room. He stared listlessly at the tv in front of him playing a repeat of a car show that he had seen before. The whole days events were spinning through his mind. Speaking to Merlin and Harry, talking to Roxy in the park and then coming home after.

The adrenaline had finally tapered down. He had a mild headache behind his eyes and his stomach was so sore that it had made him violently ill when he had come home that day. The shakes had stopped after an hour coming home and he had finally calmed down enough to try and relax.

He wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow but Eggsy knew he couldn’t put it off anymore. And he knew when he walked back into Kingsman tomorrow both Harry and Merlin would be on top of him before he could even blink.

Eggsy heard the ping from his glasses on the table beside him. Sighing, he reached over and grabbed them. Placing them on his face, he tapped the side of the glasses and Merlin’s face met his gaze.

“Lad, we need to talk.”

Eggsy just barely managed to choke down the groan. While he had known that he would have to face the music tomorrow, he had been counting on the night off before he would have to face either man. It seems fate was not on his side what so ever.

Putting on a brave face, Eggsy grinned at the quartermaster. “Merlin! Need me to sing you a song for you to go to bed? I’ll have you know I have an excellent singing voice.

Merlin merely stared at him with a dead pan expression. “Eggsy, myself and Harry need to speak to you tomorrow when you come to work. Report to Harry’s office at 9 in the morning. Understood?”

Eggsy sighed this time, unable to keep the tiredness at bay. “Yes, Merlin understood.”

Merlin opened his mouth then shut it once more. Just when Eggsy thought he was gonna sign off Merlin said something that Eggsy hadn’t ever expected to come out of his mouth.

“Lad, I don’t quite know what is going on. But whatever it is I’m telling you that we will deal with it.”

“Thanks, Merlin. See you tomorrow.”

Merlin nodded then the connection terminated and Eggsy was alone once more. Taking off the glasses he rubbed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

What was he gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of constructive criticism and compliments are more than welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a bit late and a bit short! I hope you guys like this update and I'm working on the next chapter starting tomorrow so hopefully I can get something up by next weekend at the latest. 
> 
> Have a good weekend and stay safe during this time. 
> 
> Celest

Eggsy let himself out of the cab and looked up at “ _Kingsman Tailors_ ” in front of him. Usually he would feel his heart begin to race and a smile creep over his face upon seeing the facade in front of him. Now?

Eggsy swallowed as he blinked rapidly behind his glasses. His stomach was knotting viciously and he could feel a cold sweat begin in the crease of his back. Rolling his shoulders, he wiped the palms of his hands on his trouser legs, and stepped lightly up the steps. Opening the door, Eggsy beamed at Andrew behind the counter.

“Hey, Andrew. Have a good night?”

Andrew nodded politely and offered a small smile back in return. “Good morning young Mr. Unwin. My night was relaxing. I trust yours was enjoyable as well?”

Eggsy forced a slightly strained smile. “Yeah, it was good Andrew.” He couldn’t help the slight shiver race down his spine as he remembered he needed to see Merlin and Harry today when he came in. Looking at the back stairs behind Andrew, Eggsy could feel bile crawl up his throat as his stomach plummeted through the floor below him in a free fall state from a thousand feet in the air.

Without conscious thought his feet turned him in the opposite direction and he headed towards the lift located in fitting room one. Upon putting his hand on the doorknob he turned it allowing the door to open in front of him. Before stepping through Eggsy heard a polite cough from behind him.

“Sir, I do believe Arthur and Merlin requested your presence as soon as you arrived. They informed me to remind you of this and that they would be waiting for you within Arthur’s office upstairs.”

Eggsy knew that he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t face the two of them upstairs. Did he think they would judge him? No. But there was that niggling doubt in the back of his mind that persisted that he would be judged and he couldn’t bare it. To see either Harry or Merlin look at him any less than how they regarded him today would destroy him. He had worked hard for his place here dammit and he would be damned if this destroyed his image in their eyes!

Turning around he flashed Andrew a smile. “Nah, Andrew I talked to Harry and Merlin already and everything was sorted out before I came here. I’m to report to HQ now. Thanks for letting me know though, and you have a good day!”

With that Eggsy turned around and closed the door behind him.

**~x~**

“I don’t know, Harry.” Merlin remarked to Harry as he paced back and forth in front of his desk that morning. “It just doesn’t make sense. I’ve seen Eggsy in some strenuous moments during his time here at the agency but I’ve never seen the lad choke the way he has here.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at Merlin as he swirled his brandy. “Do sit down Merlin you are giving me acid reflux and a slight aneurysm behind my right eye watching you pace.”

Merlin scoffed but listened to Harry and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his husbands desk. “A bit early for that wouldn’t you say?”

Harry leaned on his desk as he raised the glass to eye level. “Yes well it’s 7 pm somewhere, Calum.” Harry glanced at the clock over Merlin’s shoulder mounted on the wall and frowned. “That’s strange, it’s already 9 and Eggsy still hasn’t arrived. I mean I know the young man is trying to emulate me in some ways but even this is ridiculous.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Yes, Harry absolutely preposterous that someone is keeping you waiting when you have kept us all waiting for cumulatively days in your whole entire stint here at Kingsman.” Harry merely glared at him as he grinned back. “Why don’t you just call Andrew at the front desk? I’m sure he can let you know if Eggsy has come in yet or not. Maybe he got held up with something to do with his mom or little sister. You know how he thinks the world of them.”

“Yes he is exemplary.” Harry remarked as he leaned over for the phone on his desk. Grabbing it he pressed one number and waited for Andrew to pick up on his end. “Andrew, yes. I was just wondering if Eggsy had shown up. Oh. He has?” Across the desk Merlin raised an eyebrow as he grabbed Harry’s forgotten brandy glass on the desk and took a swig. “Thank you Andrew, no that’ll be all.” Harry reached over and placed his phone back down. “It seems Eggsy has already come and gone.”

“I beg your pardon?” Merlin asked raising a brow at Harry.

“I do believe Merlin if you check surveillance you will find that Eggsy has already quite come and gone. Andrew informed me that he left by way of the underground rail to HQ in the countryside.”

Merlin grabbed his tablet that was never too far from himself and started punching on the screen. The furrow between his eyebrows became progressively deeper and Harry could see his temple begin to tick and throb as it was prone to do when he was getting progressively more and more agitated.

“Tha little shit!”

Harry took that as his cue to stand up from where he was sitting, doing up the button to his suit coat on the way up. “I do believe it’s time to hunt down Eggsy and get some answers. And if Eggsy is going to work hard to avoid us my dear I think it only prudent that we use whatever means necessary too subdue him.”

Merlin glanced up at that and a shark grin took over his features. “Harry, I do believe that is one of the best things you have ever said to me in our twenty five years of marriage.”

Harry nodded as a predatory smirk encompassed his face to mirror his husbands came over his face. “Let us go then, husband.”

**~x~**

Eggsy breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped off of the underground train and no one was there to greet him. He knew it was irrational, that Andrew had told him hat Harry and Merlin were both upstairs at the tailors, but it had still weighed on him. The what if?

Making a beeline down the first hallway he could he walked as quickly as he dared, short of running, to the gym. He needed to blow off steam, preferably right now. He knew he had reports to finish but that would have to wait. And he also knew that both Harry and Merlin would be miffed by him just blowing them off that way.

There was no way either man were not gonna come and look for him. So instead Eggsy did one of the things he knew how to do best. He hid. Well not precisely hid, he would deny that vehemently, he just creatively avoided.

Getting to the gym lockers he began to strip down into a simple black tank and close fitting sweats. Reaching up, he took his glasses off, and frowned when he realized for the first time that neither Harry nor Merlin had yet tried to ring him. Looking quickly at his phone he noticed the same thing. Quickly shoving down the nerves that were trying to encroach he slammed his locker shut on everything and locked the door making his way out onto the mats of the gym.

No one was in the gym and breathing a sigh of relief he wrapped his knuckles and began to take swings and kicks at one of the hanging weights. He was so engrossed in the blows and kicks he never heard the door open behind him and the locking mechanism click quietly behind him.

“Well now I would say that that would be me taking out my frustrations right now, Gawain. But it wouldn’t be on that weight it would be on your arse for your insubordination.”

Eggys jumped a foot in the air at the unexpected voice and turned around quickly. His stomach dropped and his heart stopped upon seeing both Harry and Merlin staring at him standing in front of him and more importantly the only exit in and out of this room. The weight behind him knocked into him causing him to stumble and almost lose his balance.

“Harry…Merlin! Quite the thing seeing you’s both here!”

Merlin raised an eyebrow and slowly approached him. As he did Eggsy couldn’t help the gut reaction to back away from the tall and intimidating Scottish man. Merlin’s brow furrowed as he took in Eggsy’s defensive stance and how he backed away from him at his approach. Pushing that aside he forced himself to relax.

“Eggsy you were ordered to come to Harry’s office today once you arrived at the tailors. Why didn’t you comply with your orders and instead come here?”

Eggsy shuffled awkwardly in front of Merlin, refusing to look at the man. “I just forgot. I’m sorry.”

“That’s not true at all, and what have I always told you Eggsy?” Harry remarked from behind Merlin, “a gentleman never lies unless the need is great. Andrew told me that he spoke to you that the two of us were waiting for you but that you had told him that you had mentioned you had already spoken to us. That is false. So I ask you again, why did you lie?”

Frowning, Eggsy muttered, “How do you know my need wasn’t great?”

Harry raised a brow. “And what pray tell was so important that you felt the need to lie not only to Merlin and myself but Andrew as well.”

“Look, I don’t want to talk about this.” Eggsy could feel himself growing hot and flushed and his eyes becoming hot. Blinking rapidly in an effort to stave off any angry tears that were encroaching, his fists shaking at his sides as he tried to keep himself calm. “I can’t take your mission for you sirs. I really apologize for the constriction this leaves you in but I just can’t.”

“Oh we know you have an issue with the mission Eggsy. What we just don’t understand is why you do.” Merlin was assessing everything that Eggsy was telling him but not. He could see the subtle trembles, the red and flushed appearance, and how his eyes appeared glassy. Was the lad embarrassed and fearful? But why would he be?

“Eggsy? What’s wrong?” Merlin could hear that Harry was just as concerned. He knew something was wrong with Eggsy and he desperately wanted to help his protege but if Eggsy didn’t let either of them in there was no way to tell what was really going wrong with Eggsy.

“I-I,” Eggsy cut off. Swallowing he quickly muttered, “I don’t want to talk about this and besides neither one of you two would ever understand.”

Harry frowned at this. “Eggsy just talk to us, please. We want to help you and we might be able to understand.” Merlin was watching Eggsy very closely. He had a feeling the lad was going to attempt to bolt. He could see Eggsy’s body coiling and tensing. Harry couldn’t see it since he was behind him but also a little further back but Merlin knew. Eggsy was getting into a fight or flight predicament. Bracing himself the scot prepared himself to tackle Eggsy when and if the time came.

Eggsy was shaking his head adamantly even after Harry was trying to calm him down. “No, you two just wouldn’t understand. No one does. Once everyone knows they're gonna think somethings wrong with me. Or-….No forget it. Let me out!”

“I’m afraid Eggsy as Arthur I cannot allow you to leave this room and if you do or attempt to you will be removed from active duty for the foreseeable future until a time can come that either myself, Merlin, or one of the psychiatrists can ascertain and determine that you are not a threat not to just us but also to yourself. It’s imperative that I know what is going on with all my round table knights and you fall into this category, Eggsy. You are compromised.”

This seemed to snap Eggsy out of his panic muddled mind and he stared straight at Harry, eyes blown wide and mouth slightly agape. “You, you can’t do that! I’m not a danger to anyone! Least of all you Harry! Or you Merlin! This is just personal it wouldn’t effect any of you’s!”

“But it is Eggsy. You're refusing to take on a mission that you would fit seamlessly for and you will not give me any direction as to why you’re so adamant about not taking it.”

Eggsy’s mind was imploding. He knew Harry was right and he could tell both himself and Merlin did care and that was driving him even more crazy if that was possible. How could these two that he admired in so many ways so much be this kind and patient? It wasn’t fair. He wanted to tell them so badly but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t force them to change their outlook that way.

“I’m sorry I can’t.”

And with no warning Eggsy sprung towards the door. His panicked mind not even registering that the two of them probably had locked the door when they had entered so that they wouldn’t be disturbed. But Merlin was ready for him.

Like a coiled snake ready to strike Merlin struck. He grabbed Eggsy around his midline and the two of them crashed onto the mats and the struggle was on. Eggsy writhed furiously, completely lost in the tussle of the fight. He didn’t even register that it was Merlin who was trying to pin him down only that he needed to escape.

His heart pounding in over drive he proceeded to use every trick that Merlin and Harry had ever taught them in training and subsequently after. His foot connected solidly with Merlin’s abdomen causing the quartermaster to let loose a gust of air. But Merlin quickly retaliated and hooked his leg around Eggy’s offending appendage. Gritting his teeth Merlin strained as he tried to restrain the lad but Eggsy was strong and slippery.

Merlin thought he had a strong grip but somewhere in their mad tussle Eggsy had managed to wiggle his way out form the constricting embrace of his arms. Growling loudly in frustration he thought that was it and he was gonna lose the young man but suddenly Eggsy swore loudly and like a sailor enough to even give Merlin slight pause.

Harry had pounced in when he had seen that Merlin seemed to be losing the edge of subduing Eggsy. Adding his combined strength the two of them managed to get Eggsy pinned down on the floor, Harry holding down his right half and Merlin his left. The three of them were panting for breath as Eggsy still tried to strain from under them but with their combined weight and strength Eggsy was no match. While he was strong he wouldn’t have been able to move both of them.

“Eggsy tell us what’s going on,” Merlin panted above Eggsy.

Eggsy felt both Harry’s and Merlin’s breaths in his hair above him. The weight of their body keeping him pinned to the mat, the strong grip. Yet while they held him tight they did it with a gentleness that Eggsy couldn’t deny he found incredibly intoxicating. These two strong dominant men were holding him close and secure.

Eggsy whimpered quietly and relaxed onto the mat letting his whole body go limp. His eyes scrunched closed as he swallowed, mentally trying too will down his erection between his legs at feeling the strong lines of both Harry and Merlin’s respective bodies.

“Please, I don’t want either of you two’s opinion to change about me.”

Merlin and Harry looked at one another over Eggsy’s prone body in utter confusion. Their opinion? Change? What was wrong with the young man?

“Eggsy, I promise you that whatever is holding you back and forcing these kinds of reactions out of you will not impact neither myself or Merlin’s opinion of you. I want to help you. I would never judge you Eggsy.”

Eggsy fully relaxed seemingly accepting his situation. He mumbled something out too quietly for either one of them to hear. Merlin frowned and asked, “I’m sorry, Eggsy. I need you to speak up. What did you say exactly?”

Sighing as heavily as he could beneath them Eggsy related what he had said.

“I said I’m a virgin. That’s why I can’t take the mission.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think this will be the second last chapter of this story. I initially just intended for this to be a oneshot story but it wasn't wanting to be one! So a few chapters later and it's at a point where I think it wants to wind down. However, I do have another Kingsman fic that I will be posting in the next few days of an actual fic that I want to be long and go on for many chapters. So I hope you guys enjoy that and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you for everyone's support on this "dipping the toes" into this fandom world and for being kind. I wanted to go longer on this chapter but it was just getting to be too much so there will be one more chapter and then this will be wrapped up!
> 
> Celest

Merlin and Harry froze over Eggsy laying prone beneath them. Eggsy had went limp at the admission, hiding his face as best as he could and refusing to make eye contact with either of them. Harry and Merlin looked at one another. Both wore shocked expressions with Harry opening and closing his mouth once or twice, then seemingly at a lose to whatever he had been about to say; finally shutting his mouth with an audible ‘clack’. Merlin couldn’t help the wry amusement that came upon seeing his husband shell shocked into complete silence for the first time in so many years of marriage. Harry usually always had something smart to say. For once he was cowed into silence.

Eggsy on the other hand was having the exact opposite feelings. Part of him was shocked that he would have let that out and the other part of him deeply mortified. This was something that he had held so close to himself for years and now in the span of twenty four hours it was gone. Just gone.

Whimpering pathetically below them, he scrunched his eyes closed trying to hold back his shame. The soft utterance from him seemed to spur Merlin and Harry above him who quickly got off of Eggsy and instead sat on either side of him.

Harry placed a comforting hand on Eggsy’s back. “Eggsy?” He quietly murmured to the young man still lying sprawled on the floor. “Eggsy, it’s okay. Come on, get up now and try to sit up and look at Merlin and I.”

Eggsy didn’t want to move, but Merlin and Harry’s small, gentle urgings got him to concede to moving. He still avoided eye contact with the both of them, keeping his eyes trained on the mats they were sitting upon instead.

“Eggsy, lad, why didn’t you just try to tell us?” Merlin prompted gently. He wasn’t doing anything to touch Eggsy almost treating him like a frightened animal, and really who could blame him. Eggsy was tensed and trembling, his skin ashen and sweat soaking the shirt that he was wearing. The lad was still in duress and the last thing Merlin wanted to do was exacerbate the issue and make Eggsy go into a panic.

“You think it’s easy guv do you? Admitting that at twenty five you’re still a virgin?” Eggsy scoffed still not looking at either man.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about, Eggsy. In fact I think it’s something to be admired. People your age don’t typically abstain from sex.” Harry said this as gently as he could while he hesitantly placed a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder.

That seemed to spark something in Eggsy and his head snapped up as he glared straight at Harry. Harry quickly retreated his hand at seeing the icy look in Eggy’s eyes. The trembling had suddenly abated and his fists had clenched, the temple pulsing just under the surface of the skin. Eggsy was grinding his teeth so viciously that it caused Harry to wince at the brutal grind of tooth against tooth.

“Really Arry?” Eggsy spat out at his old mentor. Spittle flew from his mouth and his eyes are narrowed in rage. “You think I did this because I chose to? I never wanted to still be a virgin at my age! Do ya know how hard it is when you have all your friends around you talking about banging girls and you’ve barely even kissed anyone in your life?! I do. And then to top matters off when you realize you’re-“

At this Eggsy seemed to pale and freeze up. He bit his bottom lip so violently that blood welled up staining his teeth red. Pulling up his knees close to his chest and clenching his fists tightly upon them, Eggsy stared down at his fists seemingly lost somewhere in his mind that no one could reach him.

“Eggsy, you are what?”

Eggsy looked up at Harry with glassy eyes and blinked a couple of times. Taking a few steadying breaths, and rubbing the back of his neck, he quietly uttered something that he had never before said to anyone in his life.

“It’s even more hard to listen to everything because at some point you have to realize and accept that you’re gay. And you can’t exactly bond with your pals because while their banging birds you’re not thinking of the chics you're thinking of a hunk of a bloke.”

Eggsy lapsed into silence for a minute or two. Then he started laughing his stomach beginning to ache as his muscles tensed and spasmed under the great laughing booms. “Ya know I haven’t admitted this to anyone my whole entire life. And now in the span of twenty four hours I’ve admitted it not just to you two’s but also to Roxy. And now you’re gonna change your opinion of me.”

Merlin and Harry both frowned at one another as Eggsy admitted this to them. “Eggsy, what are you talking about? Why in the world would we ever change our opinion of you?”

“I just….yeah.” Eggsy drifted off awkwardly not quite knowing what to say now. Feeling his cheeks heating up.

“Lad, it’s okay just tell us. We already have learned so much about you in such a short span of time that you can’t say anything else that will have us running for the hills.”

Eggsy looked up at both of them then focused on his knees. At first both Merlin and Harry thought the young man wasn’t going to say anything to them. Then it was as if a switch had flipped. Eggsy sat up slightly straighter and his shoulders stiffened. But even though his posture had changed he still couldn’t quite look up at either of them.

“Look it’s hard being around the two two of you,” Eggsy admitted in a slight rush. Taking a breath he blew it out slowly to calm his racing heart and carried on. “I mean, you guys are fit as fuck. And your whole persona is so domineering. You have that ability to just look at somebody with one look and intimidate them where they know not to fight you. And it just makes me quake inside. Like here I am trying to hide the fact that I’m still a virgin and I’m around two of the most hottest and experienced men I’ve ever and will ever meet in my life.

Eggsy stopped talking and ground his teeth together. He had no idea where any of that had come from. Once he had started he couldn’t stop. It was like the worse case of verbal diarrhea he had ever had. Somewhere in his mind had been screaming at him to stop talking but for some reason once he had begun he couldn’t stop it from all coming out. Eggsy felt as if the world should just kill him now or why couldn’t the ground swallow him up? 

A hand gently cupped his chin forcing Eggsy to meet Merlin’s gaze. Eggsy barely managed to constrain the violent flinch at the sudden unexpected contact as he stared at the quartermaster his breath held as their eyes locked. Merlin seemed to pause and just study him deeply. Eggsy was becoming lost in the Scots hazel and green flecked eyes as they held eye contact. His breath hitched in the back of his throat as he froze almost scared to breathe and ruin the moment as if any slight change would kill whatever was thrumming through the air between the two of them.

Before Eggsy could say or do anything Merlin suddenly leaned forward and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat at the gentle touch, gasping quietly.

He became lost in the moment feeling Merlin’s tongue swipe gently against his bottom lip politely asking for permission to enter. Without even realizing what he was doing Eggsy hesitantly opened his mouth and without further ado Merlin took that as all the invitation that he required.

The kiss took Eggsy’s breath away as his tongue hesitantly brushed against Merlin’s as the scot playfully coiled his tongue around his stroking it with gentle licks and brushes. His eyes having closed a long time ago due to the sensations of his mouth on Merlin’s and the Scots strong manly smell of pine and clove spices had a heady intoxicating effect on his brain. He would have jumped when the hesitant hand came up to cup and cradle his cheek the strong calluses and long fingers easily holding himself up providing a pillow and also giving Eggsy a source of comfort that he hadn’t realized he had been sorely lacking.

Just when he was about to become lost more in the kiss and was beginning to participate with Merlin more and more the scot lightly broke away and bit his bottom lip gently. Eggsy gasped, not in pain, but in arousal as he felt a bolt of it shoot down his spine straight to his member. He could feel himself hardening in his pants the rush of blood leaving him slightly light headed as he tried to wrestle an internal struggle to remain calm.

He would have been on his back under Merlin within five minutes had it not been for the quiet laugh at his shocked gasp. Pulling away quickly from Merlin Eggsy gazed at him with his eyes blown wide and his pupils dilated.

What had he done?

Looking over at Harry Eggsy couldn’t stop his shaking from starting up. How could he have done that? That was his husband that he had just been snogging like a horny teenage thirteen year old pre-pubescent girl. Even though Merlin had been the one to initiate the contact he had still participated with it.

“Harry,” he started off in a croak. Swallowing and wetting his lips, conveniently ignoring how both Merlin and Harry zoomed in on the movement of his tongue swiping along his lips. “I didn’t mean to do that Harry. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what got into me. I know it’s not an excuse for behaving that way but I-“

Eggsy couldn’t help but trail off as Harry’s honey brown eyes zeroed in on him and stared at him. Eggsy couldn’t help the shiver go down his spine at the intense look in Harry’s eyes. He had never had someone stare at him that way as if he were prey and he was staring into the eyes of a seasoned predator who knew what they wanted and how to get it.

“My boy,” Harry started off with a soft drawl, “why would you ever believe that I did not enjoy that as much as you probably did?”

Eggsy stared at Harry with his mouth hanging open. “But I-.Harry I just snogged your husband!” He gestured emphatically in Merlin’s direction who was still perched poised to seemingly strike.

“Yes Eggsy I’m old not blind. I know exactly what you were doing and do you honestly believe that neither myself nor my husband would have allowed you to do what you just did without our express permission?”

Eggsy sat numb and at a complete loss for words on the floor gazing back and forth between the two men. “I just. I umm okay wait, what’s exactly going on here?”

Merlin finally sat back this time. “Lad, if it’s not obvious enough that you as a trained spy can’t even make out the dog’s head from it’s arse then we have done a piss pour job training ye.”

Eggsy frowned at Merlin and was about to rebuff what the quartermaster had just stated when Harry neatly intervened.

“What my husband is trying to explain and doing a piss poor job of it along with making himself appear to be a horse’s arse right about now,” Harry grinned at Merlin while he said this as Merlin glared right back, “is that both myself and my husband have had an ongoing infatuation with yourself for quite some time now.”

Eggsy didn’t know what had just stopped. His heart or his brain. All he knew was that his life had completely flipped upside down in the space of a few hours.

“Wait, so you’re both telling me that you fancy me?” He stared at them both equally just as flabbergasted. “But why? I mean…doesn't my lack of experience, I don’t know, turn you off?”

Merlin and Harry glanced at each other and held one very long look for a second. Eggsy was even afraid to breathe for fear of ripping apart a moment that he was unsure he would ever be able to witness again. Finally, both men turned their full attention back on him which made Eggsy’s stomach clench.

“On the contrary, Eggsy,” Harry began, “myself and Merlin find it quite…shall we say intoxicating?”

“Intoxicating?” Eggsy raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. He couldn’t be on planet Earth anymore.

“Aiye, lad.” Merlin growled as he prowled closer to Eggsy. Before Eggsy could move Harry quickly came in from behind boxing him in between the two lean yet powerful men.

“Harry,” Eggsy whimpered pathetically that he would deny to this day. “What-“

“Shh, Eggsy,” Harry murmred in Eggsy’s ear. His hot breath making the young man quake between them and causing Merlin to utter a throaty growl. “Listen to my husband now and be a polite gentleman.” 

Before Eggsy could say anything more Merlin was pressing up against his front a throaty growl escaping him as he leaned down and nosed along Eggsy’s jawline. By instinct Eggsy’s head tipped upwards and back accidentally resting against Harry’s shoulder. Before he could move though however, Harry hummed appreciatively and nosed along the opposite side of Eggsy’s neck trapping himself in-between them.

“Now why wouldn’t we find this utterly attractive, Eggsy?” Merlin asked as he licked a stripe up Eggsy’s neck causing Eggsy to whimper and whine and bare his neck for more attention. “You’re just so pliant, so responsiveness to both myself and my husband. Any little touch,” as he ran his hand up lightly Eggsy’s side causing the young man too shiver, “brings more responses from you to us. I find it intoxicating and the fact that no one has ever had you this way bared to them, at someone else’s mercy makes me want to mark you all over.”

“Merlin!”

“He’s right though, Eggsy,” Harry breathed against his face. “It’s exactly as he said. You're virginity is heavily liked here.” 

“So umm where does this exactly take us?” Eggsy just managed to breathe out.

“Well I would say if you’re amendable to it then myself and my husband would like to remove this virginity from you.” Harry sucked a hickey into the side of Eggsy’s neck.

“Shit,” Eggsy gasped as the two men ravaged his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez I wonder what's gonna happen XD anyways I hope you enjoy the ending and maybe i'll see some of you on my new fic i'll be posting for Kingsman like I mentioned above in the next few days! 
> 
> Enjoy your day and everyone stay safe please during this crazy pandemic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you to everyone who loved this story from the get go and showed so much amazing support! I'm going to be starting an actual fic that I've been wanting to write with these characters for a really long time and I was hoping to get it all posted at once and it will be right after this. So all of you enjoy this last chapter and I hope it's okay. It's been YEARS since I've written a smut scene and I hope this one's okay. Bit rusty but hope you enjoy!
> 
> And please if any of you want to check out "The Gentlemen's Club" that i'll be posting now immediately after this one! I would love to hear from any and all of you about what you think of either of these stories. 
> 
> Thanks again for the support stay healthy and safe out there and practise safe healthy practises while we go through this awful pandemic.

Eggsy hesitantly knocked on the door in front of him. He was standing outside Merlin and Harry’s house; heart pounding not just in nerves but excitement as well. This was it. He couldn’t believe this was about to happen. His virginity was merely a pipe dream right now. Just one simple knock…one simple door was separating him from something that had been burdening him for years and achieving what he so desperately wanted.

Raising his hand he was about to knock when he suddenly froze. What if he screwed up? What if Merlin and Harry changed their minds? There were too many what ifs to this whole entire situation. Maybe he was being an idiot. Or what if they just discarded him? Once he gave himself over to them they turned around and threw him out like a one night stand? He knew it was contradictory by how they had spoken to him just mere hours earlier but what if? All of these old insecurities starting to wear at Eggsy’s newfound confidence.

Shaking his head he was about to turn around when the door suddenly swung open. Merlin was standing on the other side, the hallway light framing him, his bald head shining in the evening light.

“Just going to stand out there all night lad and not even bother to knock?” Merlin inquired raising an eyebrow at him.

Eggsy opened his mouth in a stunned “o”. Frowning at Merlin he quickly asked, “And how did ya know I was out here this whole entire time?”

Quirking an eyebrow, Merlin levelled a stare at him. “Lad, I am the eyes and ears of Kingsman. I direct many sensitive missions and keep all of the knights in as tight of an order as I can. There are cameras located everywhere in Kingsman HQ. So what makes you think I wouldn’t have my own personal surveillance watching over my home?”

Shrugging, Eggsy had to concede he had a point. “Okay yeah you make a good point there I’ll admit.”

“I always do.”

Eggsy couldn’t help the grin that came over his face at Merlin’s confident tone and the frisson of arousal that coursed down his spine. Before anything else could be said Eggsy heard Harry shout out to them.

“Merlin, will you let the poor man in already! Where are your manners?!”

Rolling his eyes Merlin shouted over his shoulder, “Honestly, Harry I don’t think either one of us should be talking about manners right now with what we have planned for the lad later. Sorry Eggsy would you like to come in?”

Eggsy’s eyes had went wide at the quartermasters bluntness and he could feel a blush heating his cheeks. Nodding, he stepped over the threshold as Merlin allowed him entrance, softly closing the door behind him. Harry came from around the corner right at that perfect moment, a beautiful smile lighting his face.

“Welcome to our home, Eggsy. I trust that your travels here left you alright.”

“Yeah, Arry. All good. How you guys doing tonight?”

“Can’t complain.” Harry gesturedback the way he had come. “Dinner is ready. I hope roast chicken, potatoes and a side of green beans will be to your liking?”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice Haz!” He beelined behind Harry following his nose to the dining room where all the food was laid out.

Halfway through the meal Merlin looked up and silently regarded Eggsy. “Lad, I think we should talk about what is going to happen tonight.”

Eggy, who had been mid chew, slowly swallowed and put down his knife. “Umm, okay Merlin. Obviously you know I’m not experienced in any way shape or form. And I don’t know what you’re exactly expecting of me. You and Harry both. But I’m gonna try my best and I-“

“Eggsy, Eggsy,” Harry reached over and gently grabbed his hand with his own, “we don’t expect anything from you, my dear.”

“On the contrary we wanted to speak to you about this night because we wanted you to give full control over to myself and Harry to make this as enjoyable of an experience as we possibly can.”

Eggsy stared at the two men gob smacked. “You mean you don’t expect anything of me?”

Harry shook his head at that. “Of course not, Eggsy.” Smiling warmly he pulled his hand back and took another swallow of his potatoes. “My boy for many individuals losing their virginity can be a somewhat….nerve wracking experience.”

“I’ll say,” Eggsy quietly grumbled over his plate pushing around his potatoes.

“We want to try and minimize this kind awkwardness for you as much as possible.” Merlin finished for Harry. “So, if you are amendable, we would like to ask you to trust us with yourself fully and completely and lie back and relax while myself and Harry put our backs into it so to speak.”

Merlin stated this with such a straight face that Eggsy stared at the scot quietly in disbelief for a few seconds. When he realized that Merlin was entirely serious he couldn’t help the hot blush take over his face. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he uttered quietly, “Yeah Merlin, Harry that actually sounds swell. Makes me feel a whole lot more comfortable to because not gonna lie I was kinda internally panicking that you guys were gonna expect me to do things and I have no bloody clue what the hell it is I’m exactly doing. You taking the reins is much appreciated.”

“This is what we were trying to avoid for you, Eggsy,” Harry remarked quietly. “You’re losing your virginity tonight and the more tense and on edge you are the harder this experience will be for you. There’s plenty of time for you to gain experience and “repay us back” so to speak at a later date should you be amendable to that as well.”

“You mean there will be more times after tonight? I thought this was going to be some kind of one night stand shit so to speak.”

Merlin snorted at this. “What do you take us for? Harry may be a super spy for the vast majority of his life but it does nay mean that either of us want a one night stand.”

Eggsy nodded at this. “Sorry. Just didn’t want to assume anything.”

“Nay, so instead you assumed that we would merely want your arse for one night.”

Eggsy blushed beet red at that but luckily Harry saved him from further embarrassment. “Now, now Merlin. We don’t want to embarrass him any more than he already is.”

“I’m merely enjoying making him blush that beautiful red colour.” Merlin stared at Eggsy hungrily. “One day, Eggsy I would love to tan your hide that same colour.”

Eggsy had been drinking his wine at that point in time and started choking at Merlin’s words. Spluttering angrily, he glared at the quartermaster. “Warn a guy, hey?!”

Smirking, Merlin winked, swirling his own wine before finishing it. “I believe we should adjourn for the night. I don’t know about you husband but I’ve been wanting to have this lad under me for quite some time.”

“I concur.”

“Jeez H. Christ you two are gonna be the death of me.” Eggsy none the less followed the two men up the stairs as they led him to a bedroom at the end of the hallway.

Entering the room Eggsy was surprised by the simplicity but also the ornateness of the few pieces of furniture in the room. The bed was large, a massive king sized bed that encompassed a good portion of the room with a head board that was sturdy yet intricately carved. A dresser and matching armoire took up the wall directly across from the bed itself. There were two doors on the far end of the room. One Eggsy assumed lead to the bathroom while the other might lead to a walk in closet potentially. Before Eggsy could think more on this though he felt arms wrap around him from behind and pull him against a hot strong body.

Inhaling, Eggsy could smell the deep woodsy smell that could only be from Merlin. And sure enough the scot began to nose and nip at the side of his neck. Breathing deeply at the crook of his neck and shoulder Merlin groaned deeply. “You smell so good boy. I can’t wait to mark you up. I have a slightly domineering side and I love defenceless men below me.”

Harry having heard what his husband whispered into Eggsy’s ear snorted and muttered, “Oh I would be the first person to tell someone my husband is a domineering individual.”

Eggsy groaned as his whole body shuddered at Merlin’s words. The quartermaster let out a dark chuckle at his response and began to slowly crowd him over to the bed. Eggsy wasn’t resisting however and followed with Merlin. Vaguely in the background he could hear Harry chuckling, “Getting impatient now aren’t we husband?”

Merlin merely growled from the foot of the bed with Eggsy still wrapped up in his arms. Turning the young boy, he gently cupped his chin in the palm of his hand, forcing Eggsy to lock eyes with him.

“Are you sure ye want this, lad?” Merlin asked in all seriousness as he stared at the quivering young man before him. “Once myself and Harry both have you it’ll be hard to get rid of us. Were very possessive of what we consider ours and we were already protective of you before this night. Fair warning myself and Harry will be very possessive about you after tonight.”

Looking from Merlin to Harry coming to stand closer to the two of them, he grabbed both of their respective hands and squeezed. “I can’t even describe how badly I want the two of you. If there was ever gonna be someone who would take my virginity I want it to be the both of you. And not gonna lie the whole possessive and protective and I'll be yours kind of thing is kinda making me more hot and bothered.”

At that Merlin gave a shark like grin and reached over to lightly wrap his arms around Eggsy once more. “As the lad commands it.”

Without even waiting for a response Merlin leaned down and captured Eggsy’s lips with his own. Eggsy was ready for it this time though and gave as good as he got. He licked at Merlin’s lips causing the scot to growl and bite his lip gently back in return, giving a slight tug of his teeth.

Merlin swiped his tongue along the backs of Eggsy’s teeth gently stroking his tongue with his own. Eggsy was beginning to shake and tremble like a leaf in the wind. Merlin tasted like scotch and the left over traces of their delicious dinner they had just dined on tonight. And his arms? His arms made Eggsy want to swoon. They were strong and sturdy bracketing him in with steel strength wrapped in silky skin no doubt, and the somewhat scratchy jumpers that Merlin liked to wear.

Eggsy really didn’t want to break the kiss but at some point he needed air. Where was the scot keeping it all!? Breaking away from Merlin and gasping for breath he was able to wheeze out, “Jesus, Mer! Where do you keep kissing like that with barely taking a breath!?”

Merlin chuckled darkly at that and didn’t stop kissing he merely trailed downwards as Eggsy threw his head back and panted in great lungfuls. “I’m disappointed lad. I would have thought your underwater training would have kicked in and you would have been able to withstand a couple more minutes.”

“Minutes!?” Eggsy shouted aghast. “You’re kidding right, bruh?! How the hell could you keep that going for that long!?”

Harry was the one that began to laugh as Merlin was occupied sucking the largest hickey into the side of Eggsy’s neck. His arms constricting tighter around him as his knees became shaky and Eggsy thought he was going to fall to the floor. Harry now came around and bracketed him in from behind.

“Stick with Merlin and myself long enough my dear and you’ll be doing things you never even thought possible.”

Eggsy moaned long and loud at that, shaking in the arms of the two men. Merlin growled once more lowly and pulled away. “I think it’s time we shed some clothing don’t you?”

Without further ado both Harry and Merlin proceeded to strip Eggsy down. With each new article of clothing removed both men did not fail to bestow kisses, licks, and nips on every new piece of skin unveiled. This continued until Eggsy was stripped down to his boxers and his nerves came back. Merlin and Harry seemed to sense this and sobacked off slightly. They still didn’t let him out of their grasp but they did wait for Eggsy’s go ahead this time.

Eggsy began to laugh nervously. “It’s kinda stupid ain't it?”

“I don’t believe we quite follow, Eggsy.” Harry remarked calmly from behind.

“It’s just this nervousness…I-“

“Are you having second thoughts lad?” Merlin inquired gently. “Me and Harry would not fault nor judge you if you wanted to stop and you needed more time. This is after all maybe slightly more sudden than you would have been willing to deal with.”

Eggsy emphatically began shaking his head even before Merlin was done speaking. “No Merlin, just no. It’s not that. It’s not just nerves. It’s nerves, fear, anticipation but more importantly there’s so much excitement. And I know it’s a bit early maybe to say this but I’m happy.”

Eggsy trailed off into silence at that omission and thought of it for a few short moments. “Maybe I’d feel better if we stripped you two’s first? Would that be okay?”

“Eggsy,” Harry quietly remarked from behind, kissing his neck. “This night is all about your comfort and stability. We want you to feel safe and protected by myself and Merlin not in fear and trepidation.”

“I would never be scared or worried when it comes to the two of you, Haz.” Eggsy remarked firmly turning in the circle of arms around him to put his two hands on either side of Harry’s face. “I would never believe that either yourself nor Merlin would ever put me in a bad situation or force me into something that I don’t want. It’s just first time jitters. Please understand that, Arry.”

Harry smiled warmly at Eggsy and nodded. “Well then I believe myself and my husband need to strip down to join you. Want to help?”

Eggsy grinned at that. “Don’t mind if I do, Arry.”

With that Eggsy began to strip Harry down. The man was fit. He wasn’t flabby like someone else Harry’s age could be considered. Years of Kingsman training and regime had kept up his peak personal shape and health. As a spy he couldn’t afford to fall to the way side or he would die in the field. However, here were areas of Harry’s body that were softer due to his age, that was just unavoidable, however the man was damn fine if Eggsy did say so himself.

When Harry was stripped down to his boxers it was Merlin’s turn. Eggsy helped the lean quartermaster bare it all as well like the rest of them. Where Harry was slightly thicker in set, Merlin was lean yet powerful in his own right. His muscles rippled like corded steel below his silky smooth slightly pale complexion. And his legs which would have been considered bird like by other people were fairly muscular in their own right.

Eggsy couldn’t believe that these two men were willing to do all of this for him. How many people could claim to be as lucky as he was right now?

“Are you ready, lad?” Merlin asked quietly as he ensconced Eggsy once again in his arms.

Biting his lip in nerves slightly Eggsy nodded and allowed Merlin to pull down the last of his clothes. He had never before been bared to anyone in his life and the experience was both exhilarating and terrifying.

“You are beautiful, Eggsy,” Harry remarked softly behind him. “So beautiful.”

Eggsy could feel a deep blush over take him as he blinked his eyes rapidly. Nobody had ever called him beautiful in his life and while he knew he wasn’t ugly he also had wanted someone to acknowledge it in the same reverence that Harry did right now.

“Aiye, husband,” Merlin responded in hushed over tones. “I completely agree with you.”

The two of them stripped out from their own respective boxers and Eggsy couldn’t help the slight gasp. Harry was thicker in every way possible and while he wasn’t anything above the norm the man was slightly intimidating just in his very presence. Merlin on the other hand wasn’t as girthy but what he lacked in girth he made up for in sheer length. Eggsy had to laughingly admit to himself that both men were the flip sides to a respective coin.

Before Eggsy could put too much thought into what he was looking at Merlin hoisted him into his arms and with a slight pivot threw him onto the bed. Eggsy bounced once and let out a surprised “Oomph!” Right before he could get up Merlin was on top of him trapping him below his strong lean body.

Capturing his mouth with his own Merlin ravished the young boy beneath him swallowing the excited squeak that came from the young man. And Eggsy was so wrapped up in Merlin’s touch and kisses he didn’t even feel the bed dip as Harry’s weight added to the mix.

Merlin began to slowly explore Eggsy’s body. Pulling away he mouthed along his neck lightly nipping along his pulse point. Eggsy’s eyes opened wide as he gave a quiet moan, scratching his fingers down Merlin’s back as the scot kept on lightly nipping and licking at the same point.

“Merlin!” Eggsy couldn’t help the groan at the quartermasters attentions.

Merlin grinned against his neck as his fingers came up too lightly to pinch and flick at Eggsy’s nipples. Eggsy couldn’t help the loud moan and buck of his hips up against Merlin’s. The dual sensation of sparks shooting from his nipples and his cock rubbing up against Merlin’s hard unyielding body was beginning to drive him mad.

“Merlin! Merlin please I need-“ Eggsy couldn’t help but choke off before he could finish the sentence.

“What do you need from me lad?”

Eggsy was whimpering and moaning against Merlin’s skin as he mouthed at the arm right beside his head. Screwing his eyes tightly shut he whimpered pathetically under the scot. “Please Merlin I don’t know what it is I exactly need. Like I do but please don’t make me have to say it.”

Merlin lifted himself enough to be able to see Eggsy and grinned down at the lad. Using his legs he held Eggsy down that way his lower body couldn’t buck up and rub against him. While his upper body he clamped down on by grabbing his two arms and restraining them above his head at the wrist.

“And what if I want you to beg for me, Eggsy?” He growled lowly to the man below him who couldn’t help but turn his head and shudder. “Me and my husband want you comfortable but I want you to also admit to what is about to happen here and I do want you to beg for it. Not just to me but to Harry as well. I want you to beg both to myself and to my husband to take your sweet little arse and make it our own. To claim what is rightfully ours and make you so sore that ye will remember it for days.”

At this Eggsy opened his eyes wide and made direct eye contact with Harry who was propped up with one of his palms. His eyes were dark with lust and he would slowly glance up and down Eggsy’s body under Merlin’s.

“Harry please.” Eggsy pleaded brokenly as he tried to appeal to Harry.

Harry shook his head. “You will get no help from me my boy. Now answer Merlin.”

Eggsy scrunched his eyes tightly shut and slowly moved his head to look up at Merlin. The quartermaster was still hovering above him staring down; his strong corded arms holding him a loft as he grinned down at Eggsy. Pulling on his arms above his head he whimpered again up at Merlin when he realized the man was more than content to leave Eggsy pinned this way under him until he got what he so desperately wanted.

“Please Merlin.”

“What do you want lad.”

“I need you.”

“Aiye, and what is it that you exactly need from the both of us?”

Eggsy took a deep breath. He looked up at Merlin and then over at Harry. Swallowing he cried up to the two of them. “I want you both. I want both of you to take my virginity. Please Harry, Merlin fuck me.”

Merlin’s grin spread so wide and the growl that reverberated from his chest shook Eggsy below him. “Gladly lad.”

With that Merlin let go of Eggsy’s hands above him and began to grind down finally offering the poor frustrated lad beneath him some relief. Eggsy threw his head back at the dual sensation of Merlin’s lips on his neck slowly kissing down towards his nipples and his hard cock pressed against him rubbing and grinding against his own.

Eggsy scratched his fingers down Merlin’s back as the quartermaster moved down his body till he was level with his nipples. Tweaking them under his long dextrous fingers. Eggsy cried out as Merlin leaned down and began to gently suck on the small hard nubs. Arching his back under Merlin Eggsy couldn’t help scrabbling at his bald head in an effort to try and ground himself.

“Oh my god Merlin!” Eggsy cried out in ecstasy. “I can’t I-! Harry, please Harry where are you?! I need you.”

“I’m right here, my dear.” Harry’s voice was suddenly right beside him soothing his nerves. “Here take my hand Eggsy.”

Eggsy reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand tightly with one of his own. The other he threaded in the pillow beside him. Eggsy squeezed his hand tightly as Merlin kept up his assault on his nipples. The quartermaster was amazing with what he could do with his hands and mouth at the exact same time and it was leaving Eggsy seeing stars.

Merlin finally left his nipples and continued downwards licking and nipping small patches of skin. Eggsy was about to say something when Harry turned his head gently by tipping his chin towards himself and kissing Eggsy ever so softly. He sighed happily at the gentle brush of lips against his.

Where Merlin had been domineering and ruthless with his kisses, Harry was the exact opposite. He lightly coaxed Eggsy’s tongue to play with his, twirling the two muscles around one another and giving small licks and nips to each others lips. Eggsy groaned in utter happiness; however, he screamed and bucked violently when he felt a warm wet heat envelope his member

He would have jerked up if Harry with his fast spy reflexes and Merlin’s quick thinking hadn’t both held him down. “Oh my god, Merlin!” Eggsy cried out in sheer ecstasy as Merlin swallowed him in one go, relaxing his gag reflex and taking Eggsy down to the bare root. Eggsy couldn’t help the scream of pleasure that ripped from him as Merlin swallowed around him.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Eggsy muttered incoherently as Merlin kept on licking and sucking on his shaft. He could feel Merlin playing with his balls lightly rolling and squeezing just enough for Eggsy to become almost delirious with pleasure.

“He’s pretty good at sucking cock isn’t he, Eggsy?” Harry remarked quietly as he let out a dark chuckle. “My husband has always had a penchant for doing the most lewd things with his tongue.”

“Oh my god Harry you can’t keep talking that way!”

“Oh my boy when it drives you this crazy to hear it I will.” With that Harry bent down and began to suck the darkest mark onto the side of Eggsy’s neck that Merlin hadn’t yet.

Eggsy was so lost that he almost didn’t even realize when Merlin finally stopped, a slight click resounded in the room, and the quartermaster sitting up. Taking in great gasping breaths Eggsy cracked his eyes open and gazed at Merlin. The quartermaster was rubbing lube in between his fingers heating it up before he slowly reached down and rested them against Eggsy’s most secretive of places.

Glancing up Merlin waited. Eggsy nodded his head no words needing to be exchanged between the two men. And without further ado Merlin began to rub gently at the twitching muscle getting it nice and slick. Adding more lube to his fingers he slowly began to insert one of his fingers into Eggsy’s twitching hole.

Eggsy winced and gasped slightly at the intrusion. Merlin froze at the slightly pained gasp from the boy under him. Eggsy quickly spoke, “No, no, Merlin it’s okay. Just don’t move for a second.”Eggsy begged to the man over him as he began to rhythmically contract and release his muscles around Merlin’s finger. Taking a deep breath Eggsy slowly released it as he felt himself beginning to relax.

“Are you okay, lad?” Merlin inquired softly as he leaned down kissing and nipping softly at Eggsy’s neck.

“Mmokay Merlin,” Eggsy reassured the concerned quartermaster. “Thank for being patient but I really need you to start moving a little here man.”

Merlin and Harry let out quiet chuckles at that. “With pleasure, Eggsy.” With that Merlin slowly began to move his finger back and forth. Eggsy couldn’t help the mad trembles that were running up and down his spine as Merlin twisted and crooked his finger deep inside of him. Suddenly Eggsy saw stars, locking up he arched his back upwards towards Merlin.

“Found it.” Merlin growled down at him as he kept his finger crooked and began stroking the same spot which made Eggsy writhe below him. Eggsy couldn’t keep back the whining and desperate pleas now escaping from him.

“Please Merlin, oh my god, please! I can’t keep taking this anymore. Please I need you so badly just please get inside me already!”

“Well Merlin it seems that the way to get Eggsy to beg for what he truly wants was merely to stroke him in just the right spot. Hang on my dear you need to be fully ready to receive both of us.” Harry quietly reassured Eggsy stroking his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

Eggsy had been so lost in pleasure that he hadn’t even felt Merlin add another finger and begin scissoring him. Eggsy groaned as he buried his face against Harry beside him who was currently trying to soothe him as he went through these overwhelming emotions.

“Guys I don’t think I can hang on anymore. Merlin, please, I need you.”

“Aiye lad it’s time. I got you just hang on.” Turning from Eggsy Merlin grabbed the lube and lubed himself up. Stroking himself a few times he leaned over and guided himself to Eggsy’s entrance. Eggsy tensed up at feeling Merlin’s blunt head pressed against him. He stopped breathing and froze, gazing up at the scot leaning over him. Harry began to lick and nibble at his neck.

“My dear you can’t tense up. The more you do the more it will hurt. Relax.” Harry soothed in his ear. He reached over to grab his member but Eggsy quickly stopped him.

“No Harry don’t. If you touch me right now this is all gonna end prematurely fast.”

Harry backed off. “Alright Eggsy, don’t worry I’m here. Just hold onto me if you need to.” Eggsy tooka hold of Harry’s hand tightly and squeezed.

“Thanks, Haz.”

“No problem my boy.” Smiling Harry and leaned over, gently kissing Eggsy beneath them. After the kiss Eggsy looked up at Merlin who was still poised above him holding himself steady.

“I’m ready, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded to him and slowly began to push himself in. Eggsy groaned at the pressure that was being exerted on his entrance as he tried to take a few deep breaths and allow his muscles to relax. With one last push Merlin’s head popped into Eggsy’s entrance and both him and Eggsy groaned at the sudden intrusion.

Eggsy gasped as Merlin’s head speared him open. The sudden overwhelming stretch making him writhe slightly. Merlin’s hands grabbed him on his hips forcing Eggsy to stop squirming around and lie there.

“Are you okay, lad?” Merlin gasped. Eggsy could feel his trembling as he tried to withhold himself from thrusting forwards and ripping the rest of Eggsy’s virginity away from him. He knew that this had to be killer for Merlin considering what the quartermaster must be feeling and only the head of his cock was inside of him. The sheer force of will that he was exerting from stopping himself from plowing forwards into Eggsy made him shake and quiver at Merlin’s resolve.

Gasping, Eggsy stared up at Merlin and nodded. “I’m okay, Mer. Go ahead you can go deeper.”

Merlin nodded. “Tell me at any time lad if it becomes too much for you, aye?”

Eggsy nodded. Reaching up he gripped Merlin’s shoulders as he felt Merlin’s cock sink deeper into him. He couldn’t stop the little muscle spasms that were fluttering around Merlin’s length as the quartermaster drove deeper and deeper into him. His entrance clutching at Merlin’s length as he felt the cock speared him. Sweat began beading on his forehead as the sheer stimulation Eggsy was experiencing was beginning to overwhelm him. Finally, he felt Merlin’s balls rest against his ass as the quartermaster moved to lean over him. Eggsy gasped in pleasure as the sudden movement caused Merlin to brush against that special spot inside him causing him to see stars.

“Oh my god,” Eggsy gasped as he turned his head to the side gasping in panting breaths at the feeling.

“You’re not a virgin anymore, lad.” Merlin gently nosed along his jawline as he said this quietly huffing to Eggsy so he could calm him down. “And you took me so well, Eggsy.”

“Yes you did amazingly my dear.” Harry intoned as well from the side as he kissed Eggsy’s forehead. “You’re doing amazingly.”

Eggsy gasped. “I feel so full, oh my god Merlin. You feel huge.” His muscles inadvertently clenched around Merlin’s cock causing the quartermaster to swear.

“Chris in all fucking hell, Eggsy! You can’t just do that!”

Eggsy opened his eyes and grinned up at the man. “Well Merlin then maybe you should fuck me.”

A glint entered Merlin’s eyes at those words and he brought his hips back to go crashing forwards causing Eggsy’s entire body to shift upwards on the bed and a loud drawn out scream to be forced from him. On Merlin’s first thrust he had nailed his prostate in one go causing Eggsy to somewhat black out at the dual sensation. And once Merlin started he didn’t stop.

He pounded into Eggsy below him mouthing at his neck as his hips pistoned in and out of his body. Eggsy was close to wailing under Merlin. He could feel Merlin’s long cock forcing itself in and out of his body constantly hitting his prostate and causing himself to sob in the overwhelming pleasure.

“Merlin! Merlin please I can’t!”

“What do you need, Eggsy?”

“Please Merlin I need to cum!”

Merlin didn’t need to be told twice as he began hitting Eggsy’s prostate with uncanny accuracy on every inward thrust. Eggsy’s hands scrabbled down Merlin’s back as he came closer and closer to his orgasm. Finally with one last rough thrust Eggsy screamed out as he couldn’t hold back any longer. Merlin ground himself flush with Eggsy as he rode out his own orgasm deep inside while Eggsy spurted on Merlin’s chest.

Slowly pulling out of him, Merlin gently lowered himself beside Eggsy. Eggsy himself was on cloud nine. He was sore but a good kind of sore. He could still feel where Merlin had just been and the tingling sensations still hadn’t abated. Eggsy slowly turned his head and kissed Merlin on the lips. The scot opened his eyes and smiled down at him.

“Are you okay, lad?” Merlin inquired gently. A slight look of concern flashed across his features. “You weren’t hurt by me, where you? I wasn’t too rough was I?”

Eggsy shook his head. “No, Merlin. You were perfect.” Turning his head to the other side he looked at Harry. “It’s your turn, Harry. Gonna get up here?”

Harry smiled and slowly shifted till he was leaning over Eggsy now instead of Merlin. Glancing down he gazed fondly at the man below him. “Are you sure, Eggsy? We could always do this another time after you’ve rested a little bit.”

Shaking his head, Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry. “Nah, Haz. I’ll always have enough energy to take you too. Never doubt that.”

“Then I’d be honoured to have you, Eggsy Unwin.” With that the two of them sealed their lips in a kiss as Harry slowly pushed his way into Eggsy.

Harry didn’t have to exert as much force as Merlin had to. He was still well open and used from Merlin’s earlier fucking that Harry easily found a rhythm. And where Merlin was a little rough and forceful, Harry was gentle and considerate. He held Eggsy close as he pounded his way into him. And Eggsy couldn’t do anything but hang on for dear life. He was panting into Harry’s ear as his entrance was slightly more stretched by Harry’s larger girth.

Eggsy couldn’t do anything but hook his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around his shoulders as Harry cradled Eggsy’s head in his hands and pounded into him as Eggsy hung on for dear life.

“Harry,” Eggsy panted through each thrust, “I’ve wanted you and Merlin for so long. I’m so happy. I got you, Harry.”

“No, my boy,” Harry panted as his hips kept on gyrating into Eggsy’s pliant body beneath him. “I got you this time. Just let go.”

Eggsy who had been getting hard once more couldn’t keep it back and cried out another orgasm lightly spattering his and Harry’s chest with his cum. Harry groaned as he finished inside of Eggsy. Eggsy was panting for breath, completely spent, as Harry leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. Slowly he pulled his hips back, freeing his member.

Eggsy gasped at the loss of Harry. Slowly he put his legs down on the bed, with Merlin and Harry’s help, and Harry went to lie on the opposite side of Eggsy.

“How are you, Eggsy?” Harry asked quietly beside him. “Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?”

“Harry I’m fine! In fact I’m the best I’ve been ever!” Eggsy gushed as he slowly stretched his sore well used muscles. Suddenly his old insecurities began to resurface and he realized everything was done, he was in Merlin and Harry’s bedroom, specifically their bed, and these two men probably didn’t want him staying. It was one thing to say they wanted to continue things on the side but to spend the night? Probablynot what either of them intended.

Moving to get up, he was suddenly stopped by two pairs of hands stopping him by restraining him down onto the bed.

“And just where do you think you are going there, lad? Hmm?” Merlin asked with an arched eyebrow.

“I just figured you guys didn’t want me here.” Eggsy shifted nervously beneath their possessive grasp.

“And why would we not want you here?” Merlin further inquired.

Eggsy bit his bottom lip lightly as he looked at both men. “Well I know we spoke about maybe continuing this into the future but I just figured that once everything was, you know, over then you guys wouldn’t want me to over stay my welcome.”

“Eggsy,” Harry quietly intoned from beside him nuzzling close, “we will never kick you out as if you were trash. We want you to stay beside us through all of this so please don’t leave. Stay. You weren’t a one night stand and neither do we want you to think and believe that all you are good for to us is sex. So please stay.”

Eggsy smiled at both men. Snuggling down he nodded as he closed his eyes and happily sighed. Merlin and Harry cuddled close as the three of them fell into an easy sleep. 


End file.
